Can't you Pretend to be Nice?
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: Akane is saddened once again by an insult from Ranma. She ends up writing a song about her feelings and shows it to her bandmates*She's in a band in this story* Will they perform the song in front of Ranma?


+Another song-fic type thingy. I was in a upset mood when I heard this song and decided to put my feelings into a story. It didn't turn out like I really wanted it too but it's sweet. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks! ^.^ +

__

+**Disclaimer: **"Pretend to be Nice" is property of Josie and the Pussycats and their record company. The Ranma characters are the property of their creator.+

Can't you Pretend to be Nice?

Akane sadly walked into the house after being insulted by her fiancé. She jogged up the stairs and into her room. She sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. She turned her head to look at the bed table. There stood a picture of her and Ranma grinning. The family had gone on a picnic that day. She had thought that he was actually starting to like her that day. She sighed sadly. _Why do you have to be such a jerk, Ranma?_ She thought as she stared at the picture. A sudden urge to write something began poking at her. She got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began to scribble the words down onto the paper.

An hour had passed by as she busily wrote. Finally she put down the pencil and looked at the finished product. She grinned happily as she picked up the phone to call Ukyo and Shampoo.

* * *

Akane stood in Ukyo's restaurant with her guitar ready. Shampoo was finishing setting up her drums as Ukyo plugged in her guitar.

"So what are we doing? The usual, Akane?" Ukyo asked as she stood up.

"No. I wrote a new song."

"Oh really! Shampoo want to read!"

"Sure Shampoo!" Akane said as she handed the piece of paper to Shampoo.

As Shampoo read it, the expressions on her face changed. She looked up at Akane.

"This about Ranma?"

Akane blushed slightly and nodded.

Shampoo nodded her head and handed the song to Ukyo. Ukyo read it eagerly for it involved her Ranma-honey. She soon looked up at Akane.

"This… This is… This is great."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. In fact, I think we should play it tomorrow night."

"What!" Akane exclaimed. "But… but we haven't even practiced it!"

"It's a really easy song to learn. I can already here the beat in my head."

"Shampoo agree."

"Well, ok. I guess we can play it if you two really think we can pull it off."

"Of coarse we can, Akane!" Shampoo said happily.

"I think we can," Ukyo said, smiling.

"All right than lets get practicing!" Akane said happily.

"Right!"

The girls got ready and began practicing the new song.

* * *

The girls concert at Ukyo's restaurant came quickly. The girls had practiced the new song all day the day before, now they were about to perform it in front of a large crowd.

Akane looked at the crowd nervously. She noted all the people from school. Her family sat in the front. Nabiki gave her a thumbs up, Kasumi smiled warmly at her, her father was smiling proudly at her and was near the brink of tears, and Mr. Satome sat there eating a Okinomyaki. She sighed sadly as the one person she wanted to be there wasn't. She looked around the crowd for Ranma but she saw no sign of him.

Shampoo walked by and sat down at her drum set. Ukyo came out and picked up her guitar putting the strap over her head. She turned to Akane who was already ready.

" You all set, Akane?"

"He isn't here Ukyo."

Ukyo looked at the crowd and sighed sadly.

"Your right. That's to bad. I really wanted him to hear the song."

"Me too."

"Well should we start?" Shampoo asked.

Akane nodded, "Yeah."

"OK!" The two responded in unison.

Akane walked up to the microphone and cleared her throat. The crowd quickly became silent.

"Good evening everyone. We are really pleased that you came out to watch us play. It really means a lot to us. Well, our first song is brand new and we hope you like it. It is called, Can't you Pretend to be Nice? Thank you." She took a step back from the microphone.

Shampoo began counting while hitting the drum sticks together.

"ONE! TWO! ONE- TWO- THREE!"

Just as Akane began singing Ranma pushed his way through to the front and sat down with the family. Akane grinned as she sang the song.

"Well, he looks at me with those innocent eyes,

And says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise,

Because your hair sticks up, your shoes are untied,

I'd hope that you got that shirt at half price,

And every word I say falls flat on the floor,

I try to tell a joke, he's heard it before,

And I don't think that I can take it no more,

He's driving me right out my front door.

Why do you do what you do to me baby?

Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy?

You know if I could I'd do anything for you,

Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you.

Can't you just pretend to be nice?

Can you at least pretend to be nice?

If you could just pretend to be nice,

Well, everything in my life would be alright.

*Ukyo and Shampoo:*

Oooh wee....

Oooh wee....

Oooh wee....

And I try so hard just to figure him out,

But he won't tell me what he's been thinking about,

And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,

With his sunglasses on, tongue hanging out,

And then he disappears for a week at a time,

And then he shows up just like everything's fine,

And I don't get what goes on in his mind,

But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines.

Why do you do what you do to me baby?

Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy?

You know if I could I'd do anything for you,

Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you.

Can't you just pretend to be nice?

Can you at least pretend to be nice?

If you could just pretend to be nice,

Everything in my life would be alright.

*Ukyo and Shampoo:*

Oooh wee....

Oooh wee....

Oooh wee....

(Guitar)

Why do you do what you do to me baby?

Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy?

You know if I could I'd do anything for you,

I don't mean to bore you cause you know I adore you.

Can't you just pretend to be nice?

Can you at least pretend to be nice?

If you could just pretend to be nice,

Everything in my life would be alright."

The music stops and Akane looks at the crowd which has exploded with applause. Akane grinned happily and turned to the girls.

"Great job you two! It was perfect!"

"Thanks! You too!" Ukyo replied.

"Yeah! Good job Akane!" Shampoo added.

Akane grinned and looked back at the crowd, not aware of Ranma looking at her.

* * *

The concert ended after the girls sang a couple more songs. As the place cleared out and the girls were cleaning up, Ranma walked over to Akane.

"Akane?"

Akane looked up at Ranma.

"Oh hi Ranma. What you doing?"

"I loved the performance."

"Oh thanks!" Akane replied as she stood up.

"Your welcome. Um… Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"The first song that you guys played, was that… was that about me?"

Akane looked at him for a moment and opened her mouth to respond but Ranma beat her to it.

"Because if it was, than I'm sorry I made you think that way. I-I really do care about you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Are you telling the truth?"

Ranma nodded and looked into her eyes. "Akane… I- I love you."

Tears threatened to over flow Akane's eyes.

"Oh Ranma, I love you too!" She replied hugging onto Ranma.

Ranma smiled happily as he returned the hug. _I'm glad I finally told her the truth,_ he thought as they walked out the door of the restaurant and began their walk home together.

+The End+

+A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. If you did than leave me a review telling me how much you liked it. If you didn't like it than move on to another story and please don't leave a flame. Thank you! ^.^ +

~Yume Tenshi~


End file.
